


Cover for The Fabric of Life

by hechicera



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hechicera/pseuds/hechicera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of a series of Victorian-style fanfic covers destined for a Holmes & Watson miniature roombox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for The Fabric of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fabric of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384577) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



[](http://imgur.com/g57YxVv)


End file.
